


Creating a family

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OT3, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Jordan, and Stiles are all in a relationship and Stiles seems needy to start a family the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating a family

Jordan slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he trudged his way up the stairs, towards the bedroom he shared with his lovers. It was still a little strange if he thought about it, being in a relationship with two other people- one of which was a werewolf and the other being the son of his boss. Not that it was any stranger compared to the supernatural happenings in the town he called home, in fact, it made him feel half way normal having two people who knew about it and how to handle anything that came up. Now if he could just figure out what the hell he was, his world would right itself back to before taking up the job at the sheriff's station. Pushing open the door to the bedroom, he was confronted with a sight that made his pants fit a little more snuggly than he cared for.

Stiles was stretched out on the bed, completely and utterly naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat. He moaned lightly as Derek pressed kisses along his chest and throat that would surely leave beard burn later. Stiles looked up at Jordan with lust filled eyes that shot another jolt of passion down his spine and Stiles reached out his hand toward Jordan.

"Welcome home, Deputy," Stiles greeted in a low voice. He flexed his fingers in a grabby motion, beckoning his boyfriend closer. "Care to join us?" Jordan's mouth went dry and mind utterly blank but fortunately his feet seemed to move at the request on their own volition. He climbed into the bed opposite of Derek and stretched out to his full length against Stiles' heaving chest.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Derek asked as he pulled away from his bruising kisses on Stiles' pale flesh. "I told him that he needed to wait until you came home to really get anything started. But he is just so needy that I had to mark him to keep him occupied. If you would have taken much longer, I think I would have breed him without hesitation. You would have liked that, too, wouldn't you Stiles?" Stiles just groaned at the loss of contact and arched his back in an attempt to have something touch him.

"It does look that way doesn't it?" Jordan agreed, tracing his fingers across Stiles' lower abdomen that he knew drove the human wild. "You want to carry our children, Stiles? So full and ripe with life that is all of us? You would be the most gorgeous person to see like that because it would be out pups."

"Please, please…" Stiles begged as he pushed up into Jordan's touch.

"Please what, Stiles. You have to tell us what you need, because I can't read your mind," Derek admonished lightly. He smiled wide as Stiles' head thrashed on the pillow in desire of the small amount of friction he was receiving. "What is it that you want?"

"I need someone inside of me, right now, please," Stiles managed out between his gasps and moans. "Please!"

"I don't know, Jordan. I don't think he really wants it. What do you say?" Derek asked. He playfully teased around Stiles' belly button and pressed an open mouth kiss against Stiles' shoulder. "Do you really think he needs it as bad as he thinks he does?"

"Oh, I think he thinks he needs it. Let's put him out of his misery, why don't we?" Jordan replied. He finally dipped his fingers lower, just where Stiles needed and he earned a low yet happy grunt for his efforts. "You did say he was rather needy today."

"Needy, yes, very needy," Stiles agreed against Jordan's ministrations. "Oh so very needy Stiles right here." Derek nodded in agreement and pushed Stiles up enough so he could lay him back down on Derek's chest with ease. Jordan snaked his way down Stiles' chest and abdomen and swallowed him in one swift motion while Derek pushed himself inside of Stiles. Stiles groaned into the contact and allowed himself to ease into the contact.

"Such a good boy, so willing and accepting of whatever we give you," Derek praised. He switched between slow movements and jack hammering into the pliant body of his lover while Jordan took his time in undoing Stiles completely. "You'll be pregnant in no time at all." Stiles hummed at the statement happily in his blissed out state, completely undone by Jordan and Derek. After all, two supernatural creatures, one of whom could smell exactly what Stiles needed at any given moment, tended to do that to the human mind.

Hours later, completely sated and boneless while lying in between their chests with their arms wrapped around him, Stiles could help the smile that broke across his face at the prospect that their actions could possibly produce another living being inside of him. Oh yes, this would have to become a daily thing until said pregnancy took hold. And even then, he couldn't fathom not having his boys continuing to do as they wished with him all the time and forever putting another pup inside him. Stiles couldn't be happier at the thought as his eyes slowly slid shut and closed for the night.


End file.
